


冰汽水和奶油汤Sec1*

by AnaRich



Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich
Summary: PORN AU WARNING°OOC WARNING°CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622044
Kudos: 1





	冰汽水和奶油汤Sec1*

**Author's Note:**

> PORN AU WARNING°  
> OOC WARNING°  
> CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°

第一次拍摄顺利，躺在床上还没享受完高潮余韵的Barnes就被刚刚柔柔弱弱的女方捏住了命根子。

“嘶——你……”

“Cop?”女孩眯着眼睛问他。

女孩的双腿拢在一侧，上半身伏在他的腿间，就这样仰头，收拾器材的摄影以为她要临时加戏，挥了挥相机表示询问，女孩对他挥了挥手。“结束了，人出去，我跟他聊聊。”摄影意味深长地笑笑，把其余两个工作人员带出去，还贴心的关上了门。

“So?”女孩回望他，歪了歪脑袋。

Barnes没明白，眉头皱着，两片水润润的嘴唇开合几下没说出话来。

“哪来的？”她手上力度紧了紧，捏得有些疼了。

“……布鲁克林”Barnes眉头皱成了结。

“我知道，我问你哪个分局”女孩兴致缺缺地拖长了声调。“啊，我不是警察”这个漂亮的小王子醒悟过来，瞪着蓝眼睛解释。“Rea——lly——?”女孩音调拖得更长了，最后一个音节高高升调，明晃晃的“我不信你别骗我”。她又捏了一次，这次Barnes以全身一颤回应她。于是女孩松开手，支起身子，又握住了Barnes左手，冰凉柔软的指腹摩挲他的手指，改成一个十指相扣的姿势。那触感像蛇，Barnes打了个寒颤。

“那为什么有这个？”女孩用指甲戳戳他手上的枪茧。

“我参过军。”

“噢”女孩又是一副失去兴趣的样子了，她坐起来，把之前被Barnes甩到地上的大t恤套到身上，皱巴巴的，然后趿着拖鞋往门口走。Barnes被弄得一头雾水，女孩想起什么似的拐回来，扯起一个业务笑容，“最近查得紧，我们不得不留心一点”她看看仍一脸呆滞的Barnes，果断蹲下来，又捏住他的命根子，Barnes给捏怕了，想往后缩，女孩握住他脚踝，“别动。”Barnes就乖乖的定住了。他没想到，女孩埋头，在他那半软的伙计上亲了一口，抬头跟目瞪口呆的Barnes说，“抱歉误会你啦，下次给你奖励。”接着就走了，还带上了门。

就走了?

走了?

“呀忘记了!我叫Eva!”门又开合一次。

“对了!我们有好好纳税的!别担心!”门又关上了。

真的走了。

Barnes看看自己那不争气的、硬邦邦的伙计，再看看女孩刚关好的门。

Eva晚上吃饭的时候听Sam说新来的菜鸟在房里磨磨唧唧了半小时才出来。

第二天Barnes照常六点起床晨跑，七点到超市买菜，结账时电话响了，他用肩膀和头夹着电话，空出两只手把篮子里的东西一件件拿出来。

“现金信用卡?”售货员问  
“今天来吗?剪片子。”Sam问

“Yes.”Barnes掏钱，慢半拍地发觉不对“等等，什么?”

“现金还是信用卡”售货员古怪的看他一眼  
“剪片子，还可以看拍摄。”Sam欢快地说“有午饭吃，等会见bro”

被挂断电话还被当做怪人的Barnes“……”谁想看自己主演的porn啊!

Barnes到工作室时刚好午饭时间，Sam点了五盒披萨，整整齐齐地码在桌上，散着诱人的香气，Barnes表面维持着不感兴趣的样子，却被Sam发现偷偷咽口水而花式嘲笑了一通，连带着推门出来的Eva也笑了，弄得Barnes面红耳热。

等等，Eva也在?

“你……也是来看的?”Barnes艰难开口。

“我是来剪片的。”Eva嚼着披萨边如是说，“还有拍片。”

Barnes脸上写满了迷惑

Sam不打算介绍，环着手晃着腿，一副要看好戏的样子。

太尴尬了!

Barnes坐在Eva旁边，瞪着电脑屏幕显示的超高清porn这样想。人生第一次和女孩一起看porn，主演还是自己和这个女孩!身后还站着看热闹的Sam!第一次在军营大澡堂洗澡都没这么尴尬!

音响还是环绕立体声，音量开到53%，这个挤了两个大男人和一个小姑娘的狭小房间里充斥回荡着Eva猫儿似的叫声和Barnes的粗喘。

Barnes感觉凳子烫屁股似的坐不住。Eva倒是脸不红心不跳，悠游自在地吸溜冰可乐，不时暂停画面剪辑拼接，还调了好几个色问他们效果如何，甚至指着屏幕里Barnes说“你下次应该把手肘贴在我的小腿上，你看把镜头挡住了，这段就不能用了。”Barnes只会点头了，眼睛死死盯住电脑桌上一条巧克力棒，脸红得要滴血。

嗯?下次?还有下次吗?

“你应该剪剪头发了，这个镜头里你头发挡住脸了。”Eva上手撸了一把Barnes细软的头发，懒洋洋的点了点显示屏。Barnes抬头一看，屏幕里是他们面对面的姿势，侧拍的镜头里左边是Eva长长的头发，像瀑布一样从床上奔流下来，接着是雪白的皮肤，挺翘的乳尖，弯折的大腿……和他们契合的下半身，他握住女孩细腰的手，还有Eva说的“挡住脸的”微微蜷曲的头发

手感不错，Eva和Barnes都升起这个念头。

Eva抽了张纸巾给他，“擦擦，别弄脏桌子。”

Barnes不明所以的往鼻子下一抹，一手血，他腾地站起来，搁下一句“我我我去处理一下!!”就落荒而逃了，关门前还听到Eva调笑“在床上可没这么可爱。”  
半小时后，Eva和Sam出来看见坐在沙发上专注扮演沉思者的Barnes。

“Good job，bro!”Sam流里流气地吹了声口哨。  
“Good job.”Eva带着纯良的笑容对Barnes说。

Barnes表示不想知道Eva在夸他什么。

“吃吗?”

Barnes抬头，是那根被他瞪过的巧克力棒，“不用了……”

“好吧”Eva撕开包装把巧克力棒，跟Barnes对视一眼，Barnes脑子里顿时警铃大作，来不及了，Eva用舌尖在顶端转了一圈，甚至没带上那种享受的表情，只是面无表情，就满意地看见Barnes从耳尖开始慢慢泛红，把脑袋迅速撇开了。

Eva在三点剪完了片子，Barnes和Sam正坐在地上玩极限竞速，Eva瞥了一眼，Sam明显欺负Barnes新手上路，挑了雪地模式，Barnes用的大马力后驱车，在雪地上疯狂漂移转圈，急得满头大汗，Sam在一边笑得前仰后合，黑脸上只看见两排白晃晃的牙。她从那个密不透风的黑房间里飘出来，说句“你得用四驱。”然后晃晃悠悠地打开冰箱拿了瓶芬达，再飘到他们后面的沙发上，吸溜声断断续续。早就结束的Sam把电视音量调小。等到Barnes一局终于跑完，回头一看，Eva瘫在沙发上不省人事，右手上还抓着铁罐子，活脱脱一个醉鬼样。Sam耸耸肩摊摊手表示习以为常，拿了毯子帮Eva盖上，提着手柄和Barnes换了间房再战。

五点整Eva被门铃声吵醒，她黑着脸哗地打开门，把外卖小哥吓得不轻，Sam像个放学的熊孩子一样欢呼着挤开她付了钱，把外卖放到桌上，准确来说是中午的没扔外卖盒子上，打开又是披萨，Eva飘回沙发上瘫坐着。没过多久门口吵吵嚷嚷，晚上拍摄的人到了，闹哄哄地涌进来。Barnes正从小房间里出来，头发乱蓬蓬的四处乱翘，挠着头走了没几步，听见一声极其熟悉的“Bucky?”传来，僵硬地停住了，当着全屋人的面，缓缓转身，念叨着“肯定没睡醒……”钻回了房间。

TBC.


End file.
